divinus_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
Vallamir Religion
The Vallamir are a widespread race, and as such, it is inevitable that they wound up forming distinct regional groups with their own culture and beliefs. The following is a list of this groups, and their perception of the various gods. Players who control groups of Vallamir within these regions are encouraged to fill out or edit the necessary sections themselves. Pantheon of the Central Plains Kalmar: The chief god of this pantheon. It was Kalmar who made the land that they live on, as well as the first member of their species, it is Kalmar who most actively walks among them and protects them, and it was Kalmar who first brought the other three creator gods together in the first place. He is associated with hunting, foraging, winter, archery, and beasts. Roog: Widely considered to be Kalmar's son, a claim which Kalmar himself has not disputed. Roog is often associated with death and combat. Li'Kalla: The most mysterious of the four Creator Gods. When the Vallamir were created, Li'Kalla gathered up large numbers, and led them on an exodus across the Endless Bridge. Some tried to follow in the weeks after; many did not return, and those who did claimed it was endless. Some say Li'Kalla and her followers found paradise on the other end; others say they found only death, or are still wandering to this day. She is associated with rain and beauty. Arae: Generally considered to be the gentlest of the four Creators. She is associated with family, marriage, fertility, and fire - most preferring her over Sartravius, whom Kalmar had told them bad things about. Ashalla: Ashalla worship is only really prominent along the rivers and coasts. Those who revere her associate her with oceans, storms, and art. Ohannakeloi: The Crab From Afar. Generally seen as a mysterious figure. Why did he ask the Vallamir to join him? Where did they go? Did he hold true to his promise? Nobody knows, and many have speculated. Associated with his natural portfolio of stone, but also more abstract things such as mystery and intrigue. Katharsos: Kalmar gave the Vallamir an honest explanation of how the pyres work, what purpose they serve, what might have happened had the pyres not been constructed, and also what can happen should the process be stopped without implementing a suitable alternative. Most heeded his words, and Katharsos's system is generally seen as a necessary but grim part of life, which all living mortals owe their existence to, and will one day return to. Katharsos himself is neither loved nor hated; he is associated with souls and cycles. Azura: The minority who reject Katharsos's system choose to pray to Azura. However, just because they do not believe in the necessity of the pyres does not mean they resent their creator gods - in truth, they respect that Kalmar allowed them a choice in the matter. Azura herself is associated with wind, birds, skies, and (by those who believe in her) salvation. Karamir: It is well known that Karamir is the first of their kind, and many speak of what might happen should he finally return. Some say he will lead them, others say he will bear gifts. A rare few tribes even go so far as to pray to him as if he were a god in his own right, though obviously he cannot hear. In contrast, there are also a cynical few who claim his arrival will change nothing; that he is no better than any other Vallamir, and should treated the same as anyone else. Pantheon of the Northeastern Mountains Pantheon of Li'Kalla's Island Pantheon of the Frigid Forest Pantheon of the Eye of Desolation Orvus: The most commonly prayed-to god, only because he is the one they had the most interaction with - and even then, he had no desire to help them until Arya intervened. The Vallamir of the Eye worship him in order to fit in with the Nebulites, and also out of respect for his daughter. His disappearance has puzzled them, and the Vallamir of the Eye generally agreed that Laurien's story does not add up. Ohannakeloi: Worshiped half-heartedly. They never encountered him, and thus have little idea what to make of him. All they know is that he helped create the Nebulites and gave them some teachings. Kalmar, Roog, Arae, and Li'Kalla: Known as their creator gods, and occasionally prayed to, but have yet to interact. Besides, Kalgrun is far away, and they feel more at home on the eye. Category:Culture